


waiting around to find something i've already got

by killsometime



Series: to know how it ends now verse [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Growing Up Together, Implied Mpreg, M/M, it takes them a long time to get together... is that slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killsometime/pseuds/killsometime
Summary: When Taeil is six moons old, the pack alpha’s son is born. They name him Donghyuck. Taeil holds him when he gets passed around the pack and he wonders how such a small thing can make so much noise.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Series: to know how it ends now verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972003
Comments: 26
Kudos: 290





	waiting around to find something i've already got

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the line in “to know how it ends now” where Hyuck asks what if he and Taeil grew up together, so I wrote it… They're in the same universe, but different timelines if that makes sense. 
> 
> Fic title comes from the lyrics of the song 'Headfirst' by Dogleg.

_Taeil is six moons._

The pack alpha’s son is born. They name him Donghyuck. Taeil holds him when he gets passed around the pack and he wonders how such a small thing can make so much noise.

//

_Taeil is seven moons. Donghyuck is one moon._

His mother is one of the omegas who is in charge of taking care of the babies and toddlers for the pack, which means that Taeil has to help out sometimes. He has to change diapers and watch over the tiniest babies.

Donghyuck always clings to him whenever Taeil is looking after the babies. 

“He likes you,” Taeil’s mother says with a smile when she walks past to see Donghyuck sleeping on Taeil’s chest, his fingers curled into Taeil’s shirt. 

“I don’t know why,” Taeil mutters. 

“You must smell good,” one of the other omega caretakers says. Taeil’s mom smiles. 

//

_Taeil is eight moons, Donghyuck is two moons._

Donghyuck’s first word is “Illie.” Donghyuck’s parents laugh and laugh. Taeil doesn’t know what’s so funny.

“Of course his favourite thing is his first word,” Donghyuck’s mother tells Taeil. 

“Illie!” Donghyuck crows. Taeil’s hand strokes the top of Donghyuck’s head.

//

_Taeil is nine moons, Donghyuck is three moons._

“I love you Illie,” Donghyuck says. “Do you love me too?”

“Of course I do,” Taeil says. 

//

_Taeil is ten moons, Donghyuck is four moons._

"Hyung!" Taeil hears, and turns to see Donghyuck toddling towards him at full-speed. They haven’t seen each other all day — Taeil has been learning about making tools and carving.

"Hyuckie!" He says. “What are you doing here?” 

“I wanted to see hyung,” Donghyuck says. “I missed you today.”

Donghyuck wraps himself around Taeil’s legs tightly.

“Hug me,” Donghyuck says and Taeil reaches down to pick him up. “I love you hyung,” Donghyuck says into Taeil’s neck. Taeil presses a kiss to the top of Donghyuck’s head. 

“I love you too,” Taeil says with a laugh. 

//

_Taeil is eleven moons, Donghyuck is five moons._

“Every single day I have to hug you okay?” Donghyuck says. “It’s how I have to get my energy. Other people need food but I need hyungie!”

“Okay,” Taeil replies with a laugh. “Come find me every day then.”

Donghyuck comes and finds Taeil every day for a hug.

//

_Taeil is thirteen moons, Donghyuck is seven moons._

Taeil is out collecting berries when he gets cornered by a bobcat. It takes him a moment to get over the shock, and shift into his wolf form which means that he’s susceptible for longer than he would otherwise be. 

He manages to fend it off, but he ends up with a nasty gash on his arm, and scrapes across his face from tripping. 

He is found by Donghyuck’s father, and scooped up and taken back to the village.

Donghyuck comes sprinting into the healing cabin, his face ashen.

"I'm going to present as an alpha. Just you wait and see," Donghyuck says. He's so strangely serious. “Then I’ll always be there to protect you.”

“I can take care of myself,” Taeil says. 

“Not if you’re going to let yourself get hurt like that,” Donghyuck says. His words seem remarkably mature. 

“I’ll be alright Hyuckie,” he says. 

Donghyuck doesn’t leave his side for the whole day that Taeil has to spend in the healing cabin.

//

_Taeil is fifteen moons, Donghyuck is nine moons._

“Hyung?” Donghyuck asks.

“Yes Hyuckie?” 

“I need you to make a promise.”

“What kind of promise?” Taeil asks.

“Promise me that you won’t let anyone except me mate you,” Donghyuck says. Taeil resists the urge to laugh. 

“But what if I love them?”

“But I love you hyung.”

Taeil smiles at Donghyuck. 

“You don’t love me. Not the way your mom and dad love each other.”

“No. I love you the way I love you,” Donghyuck says. Taeil grins even wider. 

“And don’t you forget it,” he says. 

//

_Taeil is seventeen moons, Donghyuck is eleven moons._

“You’re the prettiest person I know,” Donghyuck tells Taeil. Taeil rolls his eyes. 

//

_Taeil is nineteen moons, Donghyuck is thirteen moons._

Taeil presents as an omega. It’s a surprise to everyone, including Taeil. He’d assumed that he’d be a beta like his mother. 

His first heat isn’t as bad as he’s heard other omegas make it out to be. It’s no more uncomfortable than a cold. He doesn’t feel desperate for an alpha like the older omegas complain about. 

He does have to move into the unmated omega cabin, but at least he gets his own room there, which is more space than his mother’s house.

“You live closer to me now!” Donghyuck says when he finds out. “I can come visit you more often!”

//

Taeil has a bad heat halfway through his first moon as an omega. He spends more than week writhing in pain and arousal. He feels empty, like he’s missing something, but he doesn’t know what. 

Donghyuck throws himself at Taeil as soon as he sees him.

“I missed you so much!” Donghyuck says into Taeil’s chest. Taeil pats him on the top of his head. 

“I missed you too,” he replies.

“I asked my dad where you were and he said you were busy.” 

“I was. I’m sorry.” 

“You owe me so many hugs,” Donghyuck says with a pout. “I was so tired because I couldn’t hug you.”

“Alright.”

//

_Taeil is twenty-two moons, Donghyuck is sixteen moons._

Of course Taeil knows that people grow. It’s a fundamental part of life. But somehow he still finds himself surprised when he isn’t looking down on Donghyuck -- he’s looking up. 

There’s still baby fat on his cheeks but not much. And there’s a sharp jawline starting to emerge. Donghyuck is starting to look like a man, Taeil realizes.

//

“Has anyone courted you?” Donghyuck asks Taeil one day. 

“That’s none of your business,” Taeil answers.

“But I’m curious,” Donghyuck wheedles. 

“Then stop being curious,” Taeil says. Donghyuck pouts but he drops the subject. 

//

_Taeil is twenty-three moons, Donghyuck is seventeen moons._

Donghyuck’s touch starts to linger.

Taeil has been hugging him every day for moons and moons now. But beyond that, suddenly Donghyuck’s arm is wrapped around Taeil’s shoulder or waist. If they’re eating together, Donghyuck’s hand is holding Taeil’s, or lifting food onto Taeil’s plate. 

Donghyuck used to insist on sitting on Taeil’s lap as a child, but now Donghyuck keeps insisting on Taeil sitting in his lap. Taeil is smaller than Donghyuck and Donghyuck seems to keep reminding him of that. 

Taeil doesn’t know how to feel about it.

//

They’re eating dinner together one evening when Donghyuck’s hand on his thigh starts trailing higher. Far higher than what is appropriate. The boldest touch Donghyuck has made. 

If Donghyuck were presented, it would be outright possessive. Donghyuck would be staking a claim on Taeil. 

“Hyuckie,” Taeil says, trying to shift his leg away from Donghyuck. “I’m a presented omega. You shouldn’t touch me like that when you aren’t presented.”

“So I can touch you like this when I present?” Donghyuck asks, squeezing Taeil’s upper thigh one last time before moving his hand away. 

“No!” Taeil says. Donghyuck grins. “Not what I meant and you know it.”

“Oops,” Donghyuck says. He doesn’t look particularly apologetic. 

//

“What kind of person do you like?” Donghyuck asks him while they’re washing clothes together in the stream. 

“What do you mean?”

“What kind of person do you want to court you?” Donghyuck clarifies. 

“I haven’t really thought about it,” Taeil replies. “I guess what everyone wants -- someone kind, loyal, and truthful.”

“Hmm,” Donghyuck says. “So you wouldn’t mind if someone younger than you courted you?” 

“It would depend on the person,” Taeil answers, avoiding Donghyuck’s eyes. 

//

Donghyuck’s presentation draws nearer and nearer. 

Taeil isn’t nervous necessarily, but he’s aware of it. Aware that Donghyuck will be a man soon. Aware of how their relationship will change. If Taeil is honest with himself, something amorphous has been growing between him and Donghyuck for a while now. He should’ve never let it start to grow. He should’ve shot Donghyuck down. 

  
//

_Taeil is twenty-five moons, Donghyuck is nineteen moons._

Donghyuck presents. Taeil doesn’t see him for a few days. Finds that he unexpectedly misses Donghyuck. It surprises him how much he misses Donghyuck. They haven’t gone more than a half-day without seeing each other in moons. 

//

“What do you think he’s going to present as?” Taeyong asks him. 

“I don’t know,” Taeil answers. 

“You don’t want him to present any particular way?”

“No,” Taeil says, trying not to turn pink. He can tell where Taeyong is trying to lead the conversation and he doesn’t want any part of it. “I just want him to be happy.”

“Hmm,” Taeyong says. “And what part do you want to play in his happiness?”

“He’s my friend,” Taeil answers. “I want to stand by him.”

It’s the partial truth. 

//

Taeil can sense Donghyuck before he can see him. He turns almost instinctively to see Donghyuck striding towards him. Donghyuck looks the same, but somehow entirely different.

"Taeil," Donghyuck says, and his alpha status is evident just in his voice -- there’s a confidence and surety there now that wasn’t there before. 

“Hyuckie,” He says back, hoping that he doesn’t sound as nervous as he feels.

Donghyuck's scent almost makes Taeil's knees buckle. He smells like an alpha: like oakmoss, pine, and amber, but with an expected scent of yuja citrus too. He smells better than anything Taeil has ever smelled. 

“Hyung,” Donghyuck greets, giving him a small smile. It’s still the same smile, Taeil thinks.

"You're an alpha," He says, despite the fact that it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

"I told you I would be," Donghyuck says. He probably means for it to sound smug. He sounds like he’s fulfilling a promise.

“I suppose you did,” Taeil replies.

“I missed your hugs so much,” Donghyuck says. “I need to catch up,” he adds and opens his arms for Taeil to step into.

“But you presented,” Taeil says, feeling himself panic at Donghyuck’s words. 

“So? Presented wolves can’t get hyungs from their favourite person?” Donghyuck asks. The already existing edge of something between them buzzes.

“I’m your favourite person?” Taeil asks quietly.

“That should be obvious by now,” Donghyuck says.

Taeil feels his resolve crumble. He knows that it’s inappropriate to let Donghyuck continue hugging him, but his instincts are screaming at him to seize the opportunity to be close to that scent. 

Donghyuck opens his arms wider, as if he can sense that Taeil is about to give in. So, Taeil does. He steps into Donghyuck, and lets Donghyuck wrap his arms around Taeil.  
  
It feels like time slows down. Donghyuck is taller, so Taeil is right at scent gland height, and he gets a noseful of Donghyuck’s scent. He can’t believe how good Donghyuck smells. He can’t believe the kid he’s had chasing after him for years is this man in his arms. 

Taeil freezes. He doesn’t know what he’s thinking. He jerks away from Donghyuck and forces some distance between them.

“Is something wrong?” Donghyuck asks. He looks almost wounded. 

“I have to go,” Taeil says. Donghyuck’s face falls further. 

//

Donghyuck’s father comes to see Taeil that evening. He looks stressed.

“I need to talk to you,” he says. 

“Come in,” Taeil says, and leads him to the tiny room that the omega cabin has for guests.

They both sit down. Taeil tries not to wiggle his fingers in anxiety. 

“You’ve been a good friend to Donghyuck for a long time. I want to say thank you for that,” his father says. 

“It’s no problem. Donghyuck means a lot to me,” Taeil says, and is struck by how much he actually means that. 

“Donghyuck wants to court you,” Donghyuck’s father says. “He’s wanted to court you since he was a pup.” Taeil is quiet for a moment.

“I know,” Taeil replies. There’s no use in pretending that it isn’t true. 

“You don’t have to say yes. I know that Donghyuck is stubborn but you shouldn’t let him force you into anything.” 

“I won’t.” 

“Good. I’m glad. I thought that you wouldn’t but I wanted to check.”

“Mmm.”

“Donghyuck’s mother and I would be pleased to have you as our son-in-law,” Donghyuck’s father says and Taeil’s mind goes blank for a moment. 

He doesn’t know what to think. He’s never once thought that Donghyuck was serious.

He shows Donghyuck’s father out with a smile and a promise to come by for dinner sometime soon. He doesn’t know how to interpret that.

//

Taeil has a wet dream about Donghyuck that night.

In the dream, Donghyuck pulls Taeil onto his lap and watches him grind on his leg until he cums. Dream-Donghyuck roams his hands over Taeil’s skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake. 

Taeil wakes up achingly hard and leaking slick.

And he doesn’t feel guilty about it. 

//

Taeil finds Donghyuck waiting for him the next morning. He feels strange knowing that he just had an inappropriate dream about Donghyuck.

“What are you doing here?”

“I thought I’d walk you to the fields,” Donghyuck says.

“But you work on the other side of the village.”

“I know. I wanted to see you anyway. And I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I shouldn’t have pushed you like that. You were clearly uncomfortable.”

“Hyuckie. You don’t have to,” Taeil says. “I was… overwhelmed. It’s okay.”

“But I need to.”

Taeil sighs and Donghyuck grins in victory. They set off for the crop fields.

“Your dad came to see me last night,” Taeil says. 

“Oh god… What did he say?” Donghyuck asks. He looks pained. 

“He told me not to court you if I felt pressured into it.”

Donghyuck sighs heavily. 

“I’d never.” 

“I know you wouldn’t.” 

“He did say that he’d be happy to have me as a son-in-law though.”

Donghyuck literally stumbles over his feet. Taeil laughs. 

“Of course he did,” Donghyuck grumbles. 

//

Donghyuck waits for him to finish his work at the end of the day. 

Taeil sighs when he sees him. Taeyong and Yoonoh are snickering.

“Here comes lover boy,” Taeyong says. 

“He is not my lover boy,” Taeil grumbles.

Donghyuck proceeds to blow a dramatic kiss towards Taeil, and Yoonoh almost falls over laughing. 

“I’m leaving now,” Taeil says, and sets off towards Donghyuck.

Donghyuck gives Taeil a half-hug. 

“Hey you,” he says with a smile. “How was your day?”

“Fine,” Taeil answers. “How about you?”

“Good. Busy.”

“You know that you don’t need to walk me to and from work right?” Taeil asks. 

“Actually I want to ask you something,” Donghyuck says, wringing his hands together. His scent intensifies a little bit.

“What is it?”

“Can I court you?” Donghyuck asks, and Taeil stops walking,

“Hyuckie. You just presented. You should find someone your own age to court.”

“That wasn’t a no.”

“No, Donghyuck,” Taeil replies. 

“I know that you’re attracted to me,” Donghyuck says. Taeil splutters. 

“I am not!” 

“You always used to chide me for lying to you,” Donghyuck says. “Now look at you.”

“I’m not lying,” Taeil lies. Donghyuck quirks a smile. 

“You’re a terrible liar,” he says and takes a step closer. “It’s a good thing you’re so handsome.”

“Donghyuck,” Taeil says.

“It doesn’t matter how long you want to wait. I’ll wait. I’ve waited for you since I was a child,” Donghyuck says firmly. Taeil tries not to let his heart flutter but it doesn’t quite work. Not when Donghyuck is so earnest and standing so close. “Oh. And I get to move into my own cabin now that I’m presented,” Donghyuck says. “You should come by and see it sometime.”

//

A few weeks later, Taeil gets a knock on his bedroom door as he’s about to go to sleep. 

“Yes?” he calls out.

“Taeil?” Yoonoh says. He sounds unimpressed.

“Yeah?”

“Donghyuck is outside. I think he’s trying to sing to you but he’s facing my room,” Yoonoh says. Taeil sighs. “I told him your room is opposite.”

“Yoonoh!” Taeil says, and just then there’s a loud thumping noise from outside his window.

And Donghyuck’s head appears through the window. 

“Donghyuck! What are you doing?” Taeil hisses. 

“Sneaking into your bedroom?” Donghyuck says. 

“No! Get out! Get out!” Taeil says, trying to shove Donghyuck back out the window. 

“Hyung!” Donghyuck whines. “This is louder than just letting me in!”

“You’re an alpha! You should not be in an unmated omega’s bedroom.”

“You’re practically my mate though,” Donghyuck says. “And everyone knows it.” Taeil glares at him. 

“Stop telling them that.”

“It’s not a lie. It’s mostly truth.” 

“Just because you’re obsessed with me-”

“I am not obsessed,” Donghyuck interrupts. “I am in love. There’s a difference.” 

Taeil feels his heart stutter. 

“When are you going to stop saying things like that?” Taeil asks. 

“When you start believing me.”

Somehow Donghyuck worms his way in, smiling triumphantly. Taeil frowns at him. 

“Did you need something?” Taeil asks. 

“You didn’t hug me today,” Donghyuck says with a frown. “I need my Taeil hug.”

“Yes I did,” Taeil says. They hugged earlier. He can distinctly remember it because Donghyuck was all sweaty and got sweat all over him even though he told Donghyuck not to. 

“No you didn’t,” Donghyuck says. 

“Yes. I did. When you finished scouting. You were all sweaty and gross.” 

“Oh right,” Donghyuck says, and grins. “Must’ve forgotten.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“But I came all the way here. I deserve another hug.”

“You broke in.”

“Hyung,” Donghyuck pouts. 

“Okay. But a quick hug.”

In the time it takes Taeil to blink, Donghyuck has crossed the room and is pulling him into a hug. 

“I want you to smell like me,” Donghyuck says into Taeil’s hair. Taeil’s heart speeds up. Surely Donghyuck doesn’t mean what he’s saying. Only mates are supposed to smell like each other.

“What if I want you to smell like me though?” he asks jokingly, and quickly realizes how his words came out. “Er…”

“You want that?” Donghyuck asks. 

“I… Um,” Taeil starts to say. His brain isn’t working properly -- he’s running mostly on instincts. “I guess it would be okay.” 

“Then scent me back,” Donghyuck murmurs, pulling Taeil closer and leaning down. 

Taeil means to pretend to do it. He doesn’t mean to actually scent Donghyuck. But then he’s dragging his nose across Donghyuck’s scent gland, and his lips brush Donghyuck’s neck, and he can’t make himself pull away. 

“You can let go now,” Taeil says. Donghyuck’s breathing is slow. 

“Just a moment more,” Donghyuck says. 

His nose nudges against Taeil’s scent gland, and Taeil feels himself go still. He’s never been so close to an alpha like this. Scent glands are for mates only. 

But it’s hard for him to remember this when Donghyuck presses even closer, his hands drifting lower down Taeil’s back. He’s touching Taeil like he’d touch a lover. 

And Taeil is allowing it. 

He feels a whimper threaten to come out of his mouth. This is the closest he’s ever come to acting like an omega around Donghyuck. Donghyuck. Practically his younger brother. 

Except he’s struggling to think of Donghyuck in that light when he’s so wrapped up in Donghyuck’s scent, with Donghyuck’s hands holding him possessively. 

This time, Taeil doesn’t pull away. He lets himself luxuriate in the feeling of rightness that comes with being close to Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck pulls away first. 

“Happy?” Taeil asks. His voice is unexpectedly husky. 

“For now,” Donghyuck replies. “Goodnight hyung.”

“Goodnight Donghyuck.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Donghyuck asks and Taeil nods. 

//

“Ugh. You reek like Donghyuck,” Yoonoh says the next morning when they’re at work. 

“What?” Taeil asks and sniffs himself. He does reek of Donghyuck. “That bastard.”

“When is he going to ask to court you?” Yoonoh asks. Taeil pauses his work. “He already did, didn’t he?” 

“Yeah,” Taeil admits sheepishly. Yoonoh cackles. 

“I should’ve known. God. He’s had his eye on you forever.”

“He has not.” 

“He was six years old going around telling the whole pack that he was going to mate you when he got older.” 

“He was six!”

“And remember when he made you hug him every day?”

“Oh. Uh. He still does,” Taeil replies with a snort. Yoonoh raises an eyebrow. 

“He does? And you let him?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Hyung. He’s hopelessly in love with you,” Yoonoh says. 

Taeil stares down at his feet. 

“He is not. Or he shouldn’t be. He shouldn’t want to mate me.” 

“Has he ever done anything to make you think that he’d be a bad alpha?” Yoonoh asks gently. 

“He’s young. Too young,” Taeil answers. 

“That’s not quite what I asked,” Yoonoh says. Taeil is silent for a moment. 

“No. No he’s never done anything bad. He’s always cared about me.”

“So what does it really matter how old he is?” 

“Because he could easily have anyone he wanted.”

“But he wants you.” 

“But he shouldn’t.” 

“Why not?” Yoonoh asks. Taeil’s mouth tightens. “Don’t give me bullshit.”

“I’m not giving you bullshit,” Taeil replies, 

“What if he started courting someone else?”

“That would be fine,” Taeil says, ignoring the way his hand clenches into a fist. “He deserves to be happy.”

“Even with someone else?”

“Of course.”

“Then why do you look so pissed off?” Yoonoh asks. 

“I’m not pissed off,” Taeil says, but he’s acutely aware of how his tone comes off. He’s angry. Angry at the suggestion of Donghyuck courting someone that isn’t him. He’s never even thought of it. He’s never had to. 

“You’re jealous.” 

“I’m not jealous.” 

“You’re definitely jealous, but you aren’t admitting it. You could be happy with him, you know that right? He’d treat you well.”

“What did he do to make you say that?” Taeil asks. 

“He didn’t do anything!” Yoonoh says, throwing his hands up. “I’m telling you as your friend that you have a perfectly good alpha who wants you, and you’re jealous at the thought of somebody else courting him, but you won’t admit that you like him.”

“Fine!” Taeil bursts out. “I like him! But I’m not supposed to.” 

“Finally you admit it,” Yoonoh says smugly. “Now tell Donghyuck.” 

“I’m… I don’t know if I can do that yet,” Taeil admits. “It seems so soon. He only just presented.” 

“So that means you need to snatch him up!” 

Taeil sighs heavily. 

//

Taeil thinks about Yoonoh’s comments. He’s always shelved Donghyuck in his mind as too young, but Donghyuck has never thought of him as too old. 

And then there’s the idea of Donghyuck courting somebody else. His instincts protest even at the thought. Donghyuck is his, and Taeil can’t escape that feeling. He can’t stand by and watch as Donghyuck courts somebody else. 

But Taeil already turned him down… How is he supposed to allow Donghyuck to court him?

A little voice inside Taeil tells him to be brave. It’s frightening to imagine his relationship with Donghyuck changing, but then again it already has. Donghyuck has been pursuing him for moons now, and Taeil has just been ignoring it.

//

“Can I try something?” Taeil asks when Donghyuck walks him home the next day. 

“Try what?” Donghyuck asks, looking adorably confused.

“This,” Taeil says, and leans forward to kiss Donghyuck on the cheek quickly. His lips tingle at the contact as he pulls away.

Donghyuck’s mouth falls open and his cheeks flush pink. His scent spikes in the air. 

Taeil can feel his face turning red too. He pulls even farther away.

“Wait!” Donghyuck says, and swoops in to kiss Taeil’s cheek. His lips linger for longer than Taeil’s did. “There,” Donghyuck says, pulling away slightly. “Now we’re even.”

//

Each day after that, Taeil gives a cheek kiss to Donghyuck, and gets one in return. He feels like a pup chasing after their first crush. He supposes that isn’t far from the truth.

//

“I want to see your cabin,” he tells Donghyuck as they’re eating dinner. “You told me you’d show me.” 

Donghyuck pauses before taking his bite of food. 

“You do?” 

“Yeah,” Taeil says. 

“Do you want to come over after dinner?” Donghyuck asks. Taeil nods. “Okay. I’ll take you.” 

Donghyuck seems almost nervous to show Taeil his home, and Taeil doesn’t understand why. 

It’s tucked into the edge of the forest, and it’s big enough for a small family. Taeil decidedly does not think about Donghyuck with pups. 

It’s neat, tidy, and cozy but there’s something missing.

“It’s nice right?” Donghyuck asks. It seems strangely as if he’s looking for Taeil’s approval.

“You’ve hardly decorated,” Taeil says. 

“I’m hoping to decorate with my mate in the future,” Donghyuck says, staring right at Taeil. “I want it to be our home, not just mine.”

“Donghyuck-” Taeil starts to say in a choked voice. 

“I know. I know,” Donghyuck says. His voice sounds like he’s lost a fight. 

“No. I mean. That’s considerate of you,” Taeil says. Donghyuck perks up. 

“You think so?” Donghyuck asks and Taeil nods. “Oh. Good. Here, let me show you my room.”

Taeil blinks. 

Once an alpha presents, their bedroom is just for them and their mate. Not Taeil. He has no reason to see Donghyuck’s bedroom. No appropriate reason at least.

But he follows Donghyuck down the hall and into Donghyuck’s bedroom anyways.

Taeil doesn’t know why he feels the strange urge to roll around in Donghyuck’s bed. He wants it to smell like him. He wants to stay. He wants to fall asleep and wake up next to Donghyuck every day.

“Looks comfortable,” he says. 

“It is,” Donghyuck says. “Want to test it out with me?”

He knows that Donghyuck is being inappropriate, that he’s saying that to get a response from Taeil. Donghyuck is expecting Taeil to chide him.

So Taeil decides to indulge himself. He flops onto Donghyuck’s bed, and then leans up on his elbows to look at Donghyuck. The mattress is cushy but supportive and there’s enough space for three people to sleep. Donghyuck and his mate would have no trouble fitting, especially if they curled up the way Donghyuck and Taeil used to. Taeil’s heart clenches at the thought.

Donghyuck’s expression goes from incredulous to happy to hungry in seconds. Taeil has always liked how Donghyuck wears his heart on his sleeve.

“It is comfortable,” he says.

“My sheets will smell like you,” Donghyuck replies. He takes a step closer to the bed. 

“Good,” Taeil says, staring right at Donghyuck.

//

He hasn’t had a heat since the moon when he presented. He hadn’t thought anything of it. Some omegas have irregular heat cycles, Taeil has always just reckoned that he was one of them. 

//

But then he gets to dinner with Donghyuck, and Donghyuck’s nose wrinkles. 

“Is something wrong?” Taeil asks. “Why does your face look like that?”

“Hyung,” Donghyuck says. “I don’t mean to freak you out but I think you’re going into heat.” 

“What? No I’m not,” Taeil replies immediately. 

“No. I can smell it,” Donghyuck says. “You smell different.”

Taeil tries to smell himself. He can’t smell anything off in his scent. 

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure. Let me walk you home,” Donghyuck says. 

“I’ll be fine.” 

“I’m going to walk you home anyways.”

“You don’t need to.” 

“You’re an unmated omega in heat!” Donghyuck snaps. “You shouldn’t be alone.”

“And you’re an unmated alpha,” Taeil says back. “You keep forgetting that.”

Donghyuck looks at him. His eyes are dark and his scent flares with anger. Taeil probably shouldn’t find it as attractive as he does. 

“I would never touch you unless you wanted me to.” 

“And anybody else is?” Taeil asks before he can stop himself. “Not when you’ve practically staked a claim on me.”

“And you haven’t done that to me in return?” Donghyuck asks. “Platonic friends don’t kiss each other's cheeks. They don’t ask to court one another. They don’t scent one another.” 

Taeil goes silent, his cheeks turning flaming red. 

“You like me,” Donghyuck says. 

“Yes,” Taeil whispers. Donghyuck grins. 

"You want to let me court you."

"Yes."

“Do you know what that means?” Donghyuck asks. “It means that we’re just as compatible as I thought we were,” Donghyuck says, and takes a step closer. “Your instincts see me as a mate. I smell just as good to you as you smell to me.”

“Hyuckie-”

“And mine do too hyung,” Donghyuck continues. “They’ve known since I was young. Even when I hadn’t presented I was drawn to you.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Taeil says. His throat feels tight. 

“I don’t?” Donghyuck asks. “Then tell me why I put big windows in my cabin because I know you like to drink your hot lemon water in the sunshine every morning. Tell me why I’ve been dreaming of running with you since I was a pup. Tell me why I worry whenever I have to leave the village and I won’t be able to see you. Tell me why I’ve never wanted anything more than to be your age so that you wouldn’t have to wait for me. Tell me why I knotted for the first time thinking of you.” 

“How long did it take you to prepare that speech?” Taeil asks. 

“I’ve had some time,” Donghyuck replies with a smile. He takes a step closer. “You don’t really reject me. You would tell me to stop if I ever did anything that crossed a boundary. But you haven’t. So I haven’t crossed any boundaries.” 

“I don’t…” Taeil tapers off. Donghyuck lifts Taeil’s chin up with a single finger. Their eyes meet. 

“I like you hyung. I want you. Not just for now, but for always,” Donghyuck says in a low voice.

Between Taeil’s heat symptoms and Donghyuck’s intensity, Taeil feels himself getting weak. Donghyuck is so close but somehow not close enough. His scent is so strong and so perfect. 

And then Taeil feels a trickle of slick leak out.

“Donghyuck?” he says.

“Yes?” 

“My heat just hit,” Taeil says weakly, and then his knees really do buckle. Donghyuck’s arms snap out and catch him. 

“Shit,” Donghyuck says, pulling Taeil towards him like he doesn’t weigh anything. Taeil greedily breathes in Donghyuck’s scent. He’s in heat -- he may as well take advantage of the lack of inhibitions that it grants him. “I need to get you home right away.” 

“I don’t want to go to my room,” Taeil says. “I want to go to your house.”

Donghyuck’s eyes glint with hungry victory. 

“Of course,” he says. 

Taeil’s legs stop working halfway to Donghyuck’s cabin, so Donghyuck ends up carrying Taeil in his arms for the rest of the way. 

“You’re just loving this, aren’t you?” Donghyuck asks. Taeil doesn’t respond, he just nuzzles into Donghyuck’s neck. “Come on, you can wait, can’t you?” 

“No,” Taeil says with a pout. Arousal is pouring off of Donghyuck at this point. Taeil wants to lick him.

He practically wants to sob when he gets into Donghyuck’s bedroom. His instincts are pleased -- no doubt from Donghyuck’s scent soaked in the room. 

“Bed,” he directs, and Donghyuck helps him into the bed. “Mmm.”

“Just to be clear… Are you here to be alone?” Donghyuck asks. Taeil realizes that he’s asking permission. He’s making sure that Taeil wants this just as much as he does. 

“No,” Taeil answers. “I want you to help me through my heat.”

“I don’t know what to do.” Donghyuck admits. “I’ve never… I haven’t slept with anyone ever.”

“Why?” Taeil asks. 

“I was waiting for you,” Donghyuck says, and then blushes. Taeil’s mouth falls open. 

“How did you know I’d sleep with you?”

“I didn’t,” Donghyuck admits, almost sheepishly. “I just hoped so.”

Taeil can’t help the laughter that bubbles up. Here he is, painfully aroused on Donghyuck’s bed, and Donghyuck is telling him that he just hoped Taeil would sleep with him. 

“You’re sweet,” Taeil says. 

“What do you want me to do?” Donghyuck asks. 

“Kiss me,” Taeil says, more of an exhale than anything.

Donghyuck all but throws himself down on the mattress beside Taeil. 

Their teeth clatter at first. Donghyuck’s inexperience at kissing is evident, but Taeil doesn’t mind. He gets the clue pretty quickly, his tongue slipping into Taeil’s mouth. He’s kissing Taeil like he loves him. 

Donghyuck’s hands roam over Taeil. Fingers slip under Taeil’s shirt, and suddenly his shirt is being lifted off his chest. 

“God, you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” Donghyuck says. There are practically stars in his eyes. 

“Stop,” Taeil grumbles. “I’m just in heat.”

“I think that every day.” 

“Shut up and kiss me again,” Taeil commands. Donghyuck grins and follows directions. 

Somehow he winds up completely naked, and Donghyuck looks sort of nervous. 

“I’ll prepare myself first,” Taeil says. “I can do this part.” 

He’s more than slick enough -- he’s sure that there’s slick staining Donghyuck’s sheets.  
The first finger slips in easily. 

“You should see yourself,” Donghyuck says, sucking in air through his teeth. 

“You look pretty good too,” Taeil replies, adding another finger. The pressure in his abdomen is relieved a little bit, but it’s nowhere near satisfying. 

“Do I… Should I have clothes on?” Donghyuck asks. 

“No,” Taeil answers. “Come on alpha, let’s see you.” 

Donghyuck seems almost self-conscious as he strips down. 

“I know I’m not super muscular or anything. I hope you don’t mind,” Donghyuck says. 

“You’re perfect,” Taeil says. And he means it. “I don’t care. I like you just as you are.” Donghyuck’s mouth falls open as if he didn’t expect Taeil to say that. “Now. Will you come fuck me or not?” Taeil asks. 

“Wait. I want to suck you off,” Donghyuck says, and scrambles to get on top of Taeil. 

He swallows Taeil down, and Taeil cums almost immediately. The sensation of warmth and wetness, and Donghyuck’s scent is too much. 

“Sorry,” Taeil says weakly. 

“Don’t apologize,” Donghyuck says. “Now you get to do that a few more times.”

He pumps his shaft once, and then slides slowly into Taeil.

Taeil’s eyes fly shut. Donghyuck has a large cock, even for an alpha, and Taeil’s body needs to get adjusted to the fit. 

“God. Taeil. You feel so good,” Donghyuck groans. Taeil opens his eyes to see Donghyuck staring down at him in awe. Somehow, Donghyuck has pushed his impressive length into Taeil. 

“You feel pretty good too,” Taeil says, and reaches down to pat Donghyuck’s balls. Donghyuck yelps. 

“Stop that.”

“Stop what?” Taeil teases. “Touching my baby alpha?

“I’m going to pretend I only heard you say touching my alpha,” Donghyuck replies with a sniff. “Can I… Should I start moving?” 

Taeil nods, and Donghyuck pulls out. 

Donghyuck is awkward. His body hasn’t quite caught up with his instincts. His cock pops out of Taeil once every ten thrusts, and his rhythm is all over the place. 

But Taeil is in heat, and Donghyuck is his alpha. Anything would feel good at this point. 

And Donghyuck is nothing if not eager to learn.

“Oh!” Taeil moans, as Donghyuck thrusts in just right.

“Was that better?” Donghyuck asks, his hips stilling for a moment.

“Yes,” Taeil says, and Donghyuck repeats the motion. “Oh!” 

“I want to cum over and over.” 

“Where’d you learn to talk like that?” Taeil asks. 

“Jaemin talks sometimes,” Donghyuck replies. He does something, and Taeil is suddenly overcome with pleasure. 

“Donghyuck,” Taeil moans. He looks down and sees that he’s cum all over himself. 

“Good boy,” Donghyuck says, picking up the pace of his thrusts. “Oh. I think I’m going to knot.” 

“Then do it!” Taeil says. Donghyuck grimaces and then suddenly, his knot starts to fill up inside Taeil. The stretch is painful, even after all of Taeil’s orgasms. 

“Does it hurt?” Donghyuck asks softly after Taeil makes a small whining noise.

“A little,” Taeil admits. He can feel Donghyuck trying to adjust his position but it’s no good -- it’s just uncomfortable

“I’m sorry,” Donghyuck says. He strokes Taeil’s belly softly. The touch seems so intimate despite the fact that they’re literally knotted together.

“It’s okay,” Taeil says. “Kiss me?” 

“Of course,” Donghyuck replies with a smile, and leans in to kiss Taeil gently. The change in position presses Donghyuck’s knot into Taeil’s walls just right, and Taeil cums again. 

“Oh my god. You’re going to kill me,” Taeil says, panting. 

“Not if you kill me first,” Donghyuck says. “I’ve been having wet dreams about you since I was fourteen.” 

“Donghyuck!” Taeil says. “Don’t be crude.”

“I’m knotting you!” Donghyuck protests, and then groans. “Shit. I think I just came again.”

  
//

_Taeil is thirty moons, Donghyuck is twenty-four moons._

Taeil wakes to the sound of a wailing pup. 

“Ugh,” Taeil says. “Are you getting up for her or am I?” 

“I’ll do it,” Donghyuck says with a tired sigh. “Go back to sleep.” 

He hears Donghyuck tiptoe up and into Jiyeon’s room. He can hear Donghyuck sing something softly and he lets himself doze off.

He wakes again to the sensation of the mattress dipping beside him, and Donghyuck coming to lie behind him. A leg tucks between Taeil’s, and a hand comes to rest on Taeil’s stomach.   
A kiss is pressed to Taeil’s mating mark. 

“Is she asleep?” Taeil asks. 

“Yes. And you should be too,” Donghyuck replies. The hand on Taeil’s stomach shifts slightly to cup the growing bump there. 

Taeil is asleep before he knows it. 


End file.
